Chocolatey Cards
by SherbetKitty
Summary: Harry, Ron and Hermione discover Minerva's Choc Frog Card...My first ADMM. Read and review. ONESHOT. Edited with proper spacing!


Disclaimer: I do not and will never own the characters. They all belong to J.K. Rowling. You do know who she is, right? Anyway, I don't own the characters. I do, however, own the plot. I guess. Chocolate is good…

A/N Hi! Um, okay. This is a little (okay, maybe not so little!) one- shot and my first AD/MM. Okay, so maybe the beginning isn't AD/MM- ish, but hey, you gotta love The Trio (and chocolate). So, read and review! Hope you like it.

"Heads up, Harry," Ron Weasley threw a Chocolate Frog to Harry Potter, who caught it easily with his seeker reflexes.

The day before had been a Hogsmeade weekend and Harry and Ron were both enjoying some Chocolate Frogs and trading cards. Hermione Granger watched them disapprovingly. "You'll both rot your teeth with all that chocolate. And besides, lunch is on soon."

"Hermione," Harry began. "Ron will eat lots at lunch because, well, he's Ron." Hermione raised her eyebrows but said nothing.

"Here, Hermione, eat a bean. It won't ruin your appetite," Ron passed her a bag of Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans. Despite what she had said earlier, Hermione reached in the bag and ate a bean. She suddenly made a face and pulled a tissue out of her pocket.

"Gross," she spat out the chewed, green- brown bean into the tissue. "Vomit," Hermione said simply when Harry and Ron gave her a questioning look. They too made a face.

"Dumbledore told me he once had a vomit flavoured one. He didn't like the beans after that," Harry smiled. He grabbed a Chocolate Frog and gave it to Hermione, "Here, it might get rid of the vomit taste. And you could get a cool card." Hermione grabbed it and bit the frog's head off.

"It's better, I guess. Oh, I got Circe," she showed the boys her card.

"Oh, I got about 3 of her. Ah well, you gotta get some doubles," Ron said.

"Oh, I don't have Circe yet," Harry said.

Hermione gave him the card, "Well, you can have mine. I'm not really collecting."

"Thanks Hermione."

"What did you get, Harry?" Ron asked. Harry swallowed, "Dunno. Let me see." He turned the box over and the card fell into his lap. He picked it up and stared at it.

"What is it?" Hermione asked. She and Ron looked over Harry's shoulder and gasped. Staring back at them was a picture of Minerva McGonagall. "I didn't know she had a card," Hermione whispered.

"I didn't either and I've been collecting longer," Ron said still staring at the picture. The picture Minerva smiled a half- smile. Her hair was in its usual bun and she was wearing her emerald robes.

Harry turned the card over and began reading, "_Minerva Athena McGonagall is the professor of Transfiguration at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She is an animagus and was a former auror. Her Quidditch skills are excellent as are her auror skills. She was in Gryffindor house in her Hogwarts days. Minerva is also the Head of Gryffindor and the Deputy Headmistress at Hogwarts."_

Harry finished reading and looked up at Ron and Hermione. "I didn't know she was an auror," Hermione said.

Ron gasped, "Alas, Hermione Granger didn't know something about our dear Professor McGonagall. Is the world coming to an end?"

Harry grinned, "I didn't know she was a Quidditch player. I wonder what position she played."

"Whatever she played, we'd better go," Ron said, checking his watch. "Lunch should be on and we don't want to miss out on all the good stuff." He walked to the portrait entrance. Harry and Hermione shared a look before following Ron.

As it turned out, lunch had just started and Ron began piling his dish eagerly. Harry and Hermione did the same. Harry looked up to the staff table and saw that his Transfiguration professor was watching him. But the next second, her head was turned and she was in a conversation with the Headmaster.

Up at the staff table, Minerva McGonagall turned to her husband, Albus Dumbledore. She had previously looked up as Harry, Ron and Hermione walked into The Great Hall. "Minerva, are you okay?" Albus asked.

Minerva nodded and helped herself to some mashed potato. "My, the house elves have really out done themselves, haven't they?" she said. Albus nodded and poured himself some water.

"Ron, could you please pass the pumpkin juice?" Hermione asked.

"Sure," Ron replied. He reached for the jug and passed it to Hermione.

"Thanks." And lunch went by uneventfully.

"Albus, what on earth are you doing?" Minerva stared at the Headmaster in wonder.

"Well," Albus began. "I'm about to eat a Chocolate Frog for dessert. Would you like one?"

"No thank you," Minerva replied coldly.

"Aw, come on. Who knows what card you might get," Albus smiled. Minerva shook her head firmly. "Suit yourself then," Albus ate the frog and picked up the card.

"Oh, look who I got," he said.

"Who?" Minerva asked curiously. Albus grinned at her and simply said, "You."

"Me?" Minerva asked questioningly.

"Yes, you. I got your card," Albus showed her. Minerva raised her eyebrows at the picture, who gave her a little wave.

Albus looked at the Gryffindor table thoughtfully. "I wonder if Mr Weasley has this card yet. I, myself have at least 4."

Minerva stared at him incredulously. "You have 4 cards of- of me?"

Albus nodded as though this was the most natural thing in the world, "Yes, I do. After eating those frogs, you're bound to get some that are doubles."

"Why do you wonder whether Mr Weasley has this particular card?" Minerva asked suspiciously.

"Well, he does seem intent on completing his collection. And if he doesn't have this card, I might as well give it to him." Minerva sighed and finished her pumpkin juice. "Come on, Minerva," Albus said. "Harry, Ron and Hermione are leaving." He stood up and indicated for Minerva to do the same. They excused themselves from the table and followed the Trio.

"Excuse me, Mr Weasley," Albus called. They turned around, Hermione glaring at Ron, her look saying, "What have you done now?" "Oh no, Miss Granger. Mr Weasley hasn't done anything wrong. I was just wondering whether you had the Minerva McGonagall Chocolate Frog Card?" he addressed the question to Ron.

"Um, no, Professor Dumbledore. Harry does though," Ron pointed to Harry. Harry reached into his pocket and retrieved the card.

He held it out and the picture Minerva gave a wink. Hermione spoke, "Professor McGonagall, I didn't know you were an auror. When and why did you stop?"

"Well," Minerva began. "I stopped when I came here to teach. I suppose it was because I needed a change. I didn't want to spend all my life fighting, now did I? And so I found out that teaching was my calling and so decided to stay."

Hermione nodded understandingly, "Thanks, professor. And besides, if you weren't here, who could be a better Transfiguration professor?"

Minerva blushed. "And professor," Harry said quickly. "What Quidditch position did you play? The card said that your Quidditch skills were 'excellent'."

"Oh, well I played a Chaser for the Gryffindor Team," Minerva smiled remembering. "We won a lot of games and the Quidditch Cup. Yes, I was a Chaser."

"And a very skilled player she was," Albus's eyes twinkled brightly. "I do remember having the Cup in my office year after year."

"Wow, professor," Ron said. "I guess we didn't really know much about you."

"And it better stay that way," Minerva gave them a stern look. They nodded.

"Well, Ron," Albus smiled. "Would you like the Minerva McGonagall card? I have a couple myself and I was wondering whether you would like one."

Ron gaped, "Would I? Of course I would. Really?" Honestly?" Hermione stepped on his foot, her glare saying, "Where are your manners?"

Albus chuckled, "Really honestly, Mr Weasley. Here, you keep the card and add it to your, no doubt, large collection." He reached into his pocket and pulled out the card and handed it to Ron.

He took it eagerly, "Thanks, Professor Dumbledore."

"That's no problem, Mr Weasley. Come, Minerva. Let us leave them to a peaceful afternoon. Bye Harry, Ron, Hermione." Albus and Minerva turned and walked to the Headmaster's office.

Albus gave the password, "Canary Cream."

"Albus, why did you really give Weasley the card? Why didn't you just keep it?" Minerva stepped onto the moving staircase.

"Well, my dear," Albus wrapped his arms around her slender waist. "I honestly have a lot of those cards. And besides, why keep the card when I can have the real thing?" He leaned forward and kissed her gently.

As they parted, Minerva simply said, "True." And she kissed him again.

A/N I had no idea it would be this long, for a one-shot anyway. Like 4 pages. Honestly. I just get carried away sometimes. grin Ask my teachers, they'll tell you. Hope you liked it. Please leave a review and scold me if I made a mistake(s). Thank you! Ta ta!


End file.
